


Upside Down

by karmad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Forbidden Love, Gajevy - Freeform, Gratsu - Freeform, Inspired by a Movie, Lolu - Freeform, M/M, Miraxus, Multi, different social classes, double gravity, like...super forbidden, sorry - Freeform, the exceeds can't talk, twin planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity. </p><p>They say you can't fight it. Well, I disagree.  </p><p>What if love was stronger than gravity?</p><p> </p><p>Upside Down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsu's Story

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ Fairy Tail, its characters, locations, and corresponding ships don't belong to me. That's too much power for one fan-girl♦
> 
> ♥ The movie "UpSide Down", its plot, and characters also don't belong to me. It was just a really good movie which I recommend.♥
> 
> Now that we have all the technical stuff out of the way:   
> Add me on Tumblr @random-fandom-hoe  
> I have like...one follower. I'll follow back. ;)  
> ♥♦Enjoy!!!♦♥

The universe, so full of wonders. I can spend hours and hours looking up at the sky. So many stars, so many mysteries. And there's one very special star that makes me think of one very special person. 

Let me tell you my story. 

 

At the dawn of time, from the chaos, came an exception. One of the most mysterious secrets of the universe. I come from that very mysterious and unique place. 

We are the only known solar system with double gravity. 

Two twin planets whirling together around one sun, but each with its own opposite gravity. 

 

 

Now, in our world, it's possible to fall up and to rise down. 

 

 

But, my story is about love. Some people say that true lovers are one soul separated when they are born and those two halves will always yearn to find their way back together. 

 

Now, to understand my story you need to understand the three basic laws of double gravity. 

~All matter, every single object is pulled by the gravity of the world that it comes from and not the other. 

~An object's weight can be offset using matter from the opposite world. Inverse matter. 

~But, the problem is, that after a few hours, matter in contact with inverse matter burns. 

 

These laws are old as the universe itself. They are unchangeable and there are no exceptions. 

 

Gravity. 

 

They say you can't fight it. Well, I disagree. 

 

What if love was stronger than gravity? 

 

\--Up Side Down-- 

 

This story takes place from when contact between worlds was extremely dangerous and absolutely forbidden. 

Up Top had grown affluent and prosperous, while here, Down Below, we stole inverse matter from Up Top to heat our homes and to survive, risking everything. 

Even our own lives. 

The only authorized contact between the two worlds is through Trans World. A giant corporation from Up Top created to take cheap raw magic from Down Below, and to sell back to us overpriced lacrimas that we couldn't afford. 

 

Because of Trans World I grew up an orphan. My parents whom I was too young to remember died in the Big Blast. The Big Blast was a major explosion of magic that killed hundreds of people from Down Below. The only family I had after the Big Blast was my Uncle Igneel. 

Uncle Igneel lived far away right near the West Forest of Down Below. The West Forest was generally known as a bad place. That it was haunted and cursed. But, with Igneel’s guidance I found the West Forest magical. When I was a kid on the weekends I was able to leave the orphanage and go visit him. Whenever I did he showed me something new. He taught me about trees and inverse matter and most importantly, the bees. There was nothing special about the bees. All they did was pollinate flowers as a regular bee would. But, in the West Magnolian Mountains the bees did something special. 

In the West Mountains there was a special flower that Uncle Igneel discovered and kept to himself, they were pink and somewhat resembled dandelions. He discovered them when he was a small child hiking around the mountains and he named them the “natsu-hana” or “summer flower” and many years later my mother decided to name me after those eccentric flowers. She named me Natsu. 

At a first glance these flowers weren’t all that special, just bright pink dandelions swaying in the breeze of the West Mountains. But, upon further inspection when the flowers were grinded, the pollen made objects to appear weightless. After years and years of research and experiments Uncle Igneel learned that these flowers were much more than they seemed. These flowers weren’t just a product of Down Below but, also Up Top making them float effortlessly between worlds without a specific pull on gravity. 

 

Little did I know, that Uncle Igneel’s small discovery would bring me pain, love and bring my life to gravity-defying heights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view was breath-taking. Clouds from both Up Top and Down Below swirled around me like perfect beautiful cyclones before they went back to their respective planet. The peak of a mountain from up top was just a few feet from my head.
> 
>  
> 
> If I threw something up, I knew it would fall down there.

The most important day of my life was on a Saturday. The orphanage let me leave to Uncle Igneel’s cabin near the mountains early in the morning so, I packed my bag and set out to the outskirts of town. The walk was long and tough but, was worth being with Uncle Igneel. Since my parents were gone, Uncle Igneel was like a father to me. He did everything. He taught me about life, love and the three laws of double gravity.

 

When I made the trek to his cabin, I just couldn’t shake the niggling feeling at the back of my neck that something was wrong. I kept on walking, telling myself that it was alright and nothing was going to happen then I remembered, this was the same feeling I felt before I got news of the Big Blast. 

 

I tore through the forest, brambles and thorns causing tiny scratches and nicks to assault my skin. Sure, they burned like hell but, nothing was stopping me from getting to Uncle Igneel. 

 

But, that day, he was gone. Gone without a trace. I’ve never felt more alone. 

 

I thought for the longest he abandoned me, left me in this cruel double world to serve Up Top while I could do nothing for Down Below. 

 

I took a long walk and I walked west. Closer and closer to the out-lying West Magnolian Mountains. The walk alone was arduous and the wildlife was no better. I walked until my feet hurt. Then, I walked some more. I was a ball of pain and fire but, the farther I walked west the cooler the air got. Pretty soon my sweaty face became cold with the air of the mountain. I held the scarf Uncle Igneel gave me was held closer my own hot breath warming the rest of my lower face. 

 

I could tell from where I was that nobody has been this far in a long time. My nose started running and I should’ve started heading back but, my curiosity kept getting the better of me. The farther I walked, the higher I went until suddenly, I was at the peak of the West Magnolian Mountains. 

 

The view was breath-taking. Clouds from both Up Top and Down Below swirled around me like perfect beautiful cyclones before they went back to their respective planet. The peak of a mountain from up top was just a few feet from my head.

 

If I threw something up, I knew it would fall down there. 

 

From my perch on the mountaintop, I breathed in new clean air. Not the sooty industrial atmosphere of Down Below. I felt free as my scarf waved in the wind like the flag of a victor and my nose opened and for the first time smelled…..clean. It was a new awakening, a rebirth, a beginning of the new era of me. Until I heard a voice from above me call out to me. I looked up wishing it was an angel but, it wasn’t, it was a boy.


	3. Meeting Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I come up here to be alone and think.” He whispered burying his face into his dark blue scarf. 
> 
> I stood up from my place in the snow and started to walk away apologizing. 
> 
> “Well, sorry for intruding…..I’ll leave now.” 
> 
> But, before I could even take a few steps I hear his voice telling me to stay, and I did. 
> 
>  
> 
> It was the best choice I made in a long time.

Our worlds are confusing, I get that. But, within the confusion there is many beautiful things. Like the angel I found on the summit of the mountain. He was beautiful and graceful and a tad bit rude but, I instantly liked him. I looked up and saw him looking down on me and my world his eyes filled with confusion and wonder before he called out in a condescending voice. 

“You aren’t supposed to be up here.” He stated.

I was already heartbroken and angry and depressed about Igneel I didn’t even care anymore. 

“So? You aren’t supposed to be down here.” I retorted. 

I guess he took that as a loss and stayed silent as he stared at me with his cold blue eyes. 

The silence went on forever. Both of us petulantly staring at each other ready to punch the other in the face until he broke the silence again. 

“Why are you up here anyways?” He questioned and I didn’t feel like answering. 

“Why are you?” 

“I asked you first, Pinkie!” 

“Well, I asked you second, Droopy Eyes!” 

“Why are you staring at my eyes, Weirdo?!” 

“Because they’re cute, asshole!” 

I could see him blush from his own mountain peak and he clearly looked embarrassed as we sat in another awkward silence until again, he broke it. 

 

“I come up here to be alone and think.” He whispered burying his face into his dark blue scarf. 

I stood up from my place in the snow and started to walk away apologizing. 

“Well, sorry for intruding…..I’ll leave now.” 

But, before I could even take a few steps I hear his voice telling me to stay, and I did. 

 

It was the best choice I made in a long time. 

 

We sat on the twin mountain tops on a blanket of snow our atmospheres mingling as we were. I learned me and the boy named Gray we’re about the same age and we both lost our parents to the same incident. 

The Big Blast. 

We talked for hours on end until the sun set on both of our worlds as we promised to meet again at the peaks of our individual worlds. 

 

As I went down the mountain and made my way to the orphanage I had a smile on my face. 

Nobody wore a smile Down Below. Things were always too tragic. But, after meeting Gray I always had a smile on my face. 

Once I made it to the orphanage I willed my smile away. The sad building filled with sad children was a bad place to smile. Especially when you’re supposed to be one of those sad children. 

The orphanage was quiet. A few sniffles and sobs wracked the building as usual. On the inside I was ecstatic just by thinking of Gray but, on the outside I somberly walked to my room passing my friends. Out of the orphans I was one of the lucky ones but, with Igneel gone I wasn’t anymore. But, at least I had Gray my angel from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


	4. Weightless Kisses

Even though we were from different worlds me and Gray were the best of friends and after years and years passed our friendship blossomed into love. A love so strong that it put the forbidden romance of Capulet and Montague to shame, a love that tested gravity itself. 

Soon after the beginning of our relationship Gray and I grew tired of our distance, we longed for something more, to touch, to taste, to feel. We longed sad and waiting until I had an idea, and some rope. 

I don’t know why either of us hadn’t thought of it before honestly, it was quite simple. We would stand on our mountain tops and one would throw the rope and the other would climb up. Simple. I threw the rope up and Gray caught it as he started to climb into my atmosphere slowly. He was getting lighter and lighter as he came closer. His own world gently pulling him back. Finally I could touch him, taste him and really be with him. I could finally have my Gray. 

Once he was in reach I held him firmly by his waist to keep him grounded and he blushed from the intimate touch. I held him closer, embracing him in our first hug as his chin rested on my pink hair as we both floated weightlessly only mere inches from the ground. It felt like an eternity and we both loved it. My face was tucked into his neck where I could smell him. My arms slowly made their way under his shirt as I rubbed small circles on his muscular back with my thumbs he groaned and hugged me tighter. It was pure bliss. Then Gray pulled back. At first I was confused. Did he not like our hug? Did he just now realize that he hated me? But, all my thoughts stopped as Gray uttered those words: “Can I kiss you?” 

Can he kiss me? 

Can he kiss me?! 

Fuck yeah he can kiss me! I’ve been waiting and fantasizing about this kiss for as long as I can remember and if I didn’t get it now I might die. 

Of course while I was thinking this to myself I zoned out in front of Gray but, once I snapped out of my reverie I smashed my face against his. 

Gray yelped at my sudden movement but slowly melted into the kiss sending small groans and moans from his mouth to mine as his hands started to move south and my legs wrapped around his waist. 

The air felt like pure euphoria, our mouths synchronized opened and closed as our tongues danced over teeth and gums . 

It was heaven. Until Hell froze over.


	5. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going somewhere with a girl?” She teased. 
> 
> You guys really haven’t noticed I’m gay yet
> 
> “No! Never!” Natsu scoffed. 
> 
> “I’m just out to get some inverse matter for the heater.” He lied. 
> 
> “You just did that yesterday. I’m sure we have enough to last us for more than a week.” Erza stated. 
> 
> Natsu was growing nervous now. He needed an excuse.
> 
> Now.

Ch.5 Found Out

 

Okay, maybe I was being a tad bit dramatic but, it was still a terrifying event. 

If was a year after me and Gray got together and in that time we formed a routine. We’d meet on the mountain early in the morning, I’d grab our rope from the special hiding spot on the mountain throw it to Gray and drag him down while we watched the dual sunrise rise over our worlds. After that, we’d go home or to school or to work in my case then we’d meet back on the mountain for lunch. We’d talk about or day and feed each other the lunches we made. Then we’d go back to our normal day. This went on for so long until Natsu and Gray’s friends began to notice their absence and they began to investigate. 

 

\--------

It was a Friday night and Natsu was attempting to sneak out the mountain to see Gray. He almost was out the door until a particularly strong arm grabbed him by his scarf. 

“Natsu, where do you think you’re going out this late?” The arm questioned Natsu paled. He could distinguish that tight grip on his shirt and voice as Erza.   
“N-nowhere Erza.” He lied. 

Suddenly Lucy came out of nowhere “You’ve been going nowhere a lot lately” She noticed 

Dammit Lucy! Why don’t you ever defend me!? Natsu cursed to himself. 

“Are you going somewhere with a girl?” She teased. 

You guys really haven’t noticed I’m gay yet

“No! Never!” Natsu scoffed. 

“I’m just out to get some inverse matter for the heater.” He lied. 

“You just did that yesterday. I’m sure we have enough to last us for more than a week.” Erza stated. 

Natsu was growing nervous now. He needed an excuse.

Now. 

“Umm… I just want to go for a walk...all the people here it just gets so stuffy.” Natsu lied through his teeth. 

Erza knew he was lying and so did Lucy but they let him go anyways and five minutes later they were down the street after him. 

 

Natsu wasn’t the only one having problems getting to the mountaintop. 

 

Gray was on his way to the forest below the mountain before someone stopped him. Someone named Juvia.

Gray wasn’t particularly fond of Juvia. 

Sure, she was pretty but, she seemed a bit…..creepy. 

Juvia and Gray only exchanged a few short words with Juvia but she called him ‘Gray-sama’ which was already creepy within itself. 

Another thing that Gray found seriously disturbing about Juvia was that she almost always knew where Gray was, she somehow found out where he lived and she found out his work schedule. 

Any other day Gray would just wave off Juvia or send her on some wild goose chase. But today, today of all days, she decided to be rather persistent. 

 

“Gray-sama where are you going?” 

 

Gray froze. “Shit!” he cursed to himself. 

Gray turned around and faked a smile. 

“Oh, hi Juvia. I was just starting to walk home.” He lied. 

Juvia laughed. “Silly Gray-sama! Your house is that way.” 

Gray hung his head. Guess that wouldn’t work. 

“I’m just going for a walk” 

“Then Juvia will walk too!” 

“I want to walk alone.” 

“We can be alone together, Gray-sama.” 

God! Was she never going to let up? 

Gray was thinking of ways to distract Juvia when he found one. 

“Hey Juvia…..” 

“What Gray-sama?” 

Oh, he had this in the bag. 

“Back at school, In one of my classes I left something…” 

‘What did you leave Gray-sama?!” 

Wow. Hook, line and here goes the sinker. 

“I left a note explaining my undying love for you.” 

Gray saw Juvia blush beet red before she ran off in the direction of the school. 

“Che! Weirdo.” He muttered as he ran through the woods at the bottom of the mountain. 

 

Despite both of their drawbacks Gray and Natsu both made it to the mountain at their usual scheduled time…..with unexpected guests in tow. 

 

Natsu had just reached the mountain summit when he heard panting behind him. At first he thought it was an animal but then he looked and saw blonde and scarlet hair. 

“Erza!! Lucy! What are you two doing here! Leave!” He screeched. 

“Why should we leave. This is such a nice spot. You can even see UpTop from here.” Erza stated. 

“Yeah Natsu, it’s so pretty! Why do we have to leave?” 

“Because I said so.” Natsu said as he tried to gain an authoritative stance and tone. 

“Sure….Like that is any reason.” Lucy chided. 

Shiiit. He was so close to being found out. Why couldn’t they just mind their business. Dammit. 

Lucy, seeing Natsu’s distress changed her attitude. “Y’know Natsu, we only came here because we were worried about you. We never see you, and now that we know that you come to this mountain all alone makes us even more worried.” 

Erza agreeing with Lucy solemnly nodded. 

Natsu had to come up with something quick. Something that would put them at ease and make them leave he had to think fast but, thinking fast wasn’t his strong suit. 

“I’m not alone up here. I have a friend” He confessed and right on cue Gray appeared on his mountain top trying to extract some blue-haired girl from his arm. 

This is when they were found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII!!!
> 
> I know this took a while. I had the most extreme writers block. I am sorry. 
> 
> I'm also terrible at multiple POV's I hope I didn't confuse anybody. 
> 
> Well, be a friend and Kudos and Comment. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading. Bye Bye.


	6. Lost Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was completely broken. Hollow inside.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Juvia all stood still in their respective mountains. Erza, Lucy and Juvia all examined the person on the other. 

This was their first time seeing someone from the Other world. 

Lucy stood slack-jawed as she stared up at Juvia and Gray as Erza stood stone faced. 

“None of the rumors are true.” She whispered to herself and Lucy nodded. They were taught since they were kids that the people Up Top were monsters. 

Gray and Natsu looked at each other both with angry looks on their faces. They broke their promise. The promise to bring no one else to the mountaintop. 

Gray stared down at Natsu as if he was looking at dirt and Natsu stared up as if he was looking at a nasty storm cloud. 

Juvia tugged on Gray’s sleeve and spoke quietly so the people down below wouldn’t hear. 

“Gray-sama, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” She asked innocently. 

Gray’s face twisted into a scowl as he replied. “No one Down Below is my friend.” 

Natsu felt a bit of his heart break. Then, the rest of it broke as Gray spit into the Down Below the saliva landing on Natsu’s cheek as he turned away with Juvia in tow. 

Lucy and Erza stood shocked at the recent developments. Lucy took a step forward. 

“Natsu, I thought that was your friend.” She quotes. 

Natsu hung his head letting his bangs fall over his eyes. His knees wobbling and his voice trembling. 

“S-so did I.” 

Erza moves closer to Natsu. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asks.   
Natsu lifted his head wiping off Gray’s spit and tears. 

“We used to be together.” He confesses. 

Lucy gasped and Erza nodded her head solemnly as Natsu started down the mountain. 

 

 

Months passed and both Gray and Natsu returned to the mountain. Never together. 

Gray always went in the early morning to write apology letters to Natsu. He always threw them Down Below and they were always gone the next morning. 

Natsu went when the sun was setting and read the notes Gray left as they burned in his hands. 

Natsu knew he was truly sorry. But, he knew couldn’t face him yet. Erza and Lucy walked around him on eggshells not knowing but wanting to know more about the other boy on the mountain. They didn’t follow Natsu anymore. 

He was completely broken. Hollow inside. 

Gray felt terrible. Whenever he came to the mountain he cried that the pink haired boy wasn’t there anymore. Juvia was still persistent but sensed that something was wrong. Lyon, Gray’s older brother also sensed something was wrong. Whenever Gray came home his eyes were rimmed with red. Gray said it was his allergies. He always cooked for Gray and he barely ate.

 

This went on for a year. 

 

It was one day when Gray didn’t go to the mountain in the morning so he went in the afternoon instead. Gray saw on his mountain and wrote the note. This one was about how they first met. On the anniversary of the day his parents died. Gray was was about to send it down below before it got too dark until he heard footsteps coming up the mountain. He heard Natsu curse as brambles scratched his skin when he walked through the now rarely used path.Gray gasped, holding the note in his hand. 

“Natsu, I’m sorry.”


	7. Mavis' Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Natsu and Gray met and before the Big Blast there was a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is somewhat a prequel to the UpSide Down story just as Fairy Tail Zero is a prequel to Fairy Tail. I'll keep updating this along with the story itself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Before Natsu and Gray met and before the Big Blast there was a girl. This girl lived Up Top, her parents died due to starvation and she was on her own. Her name was Mavis. Even though she lived Up Top she was still in poverty. She always yearned for some knowledge about life Down Below. Were they monsters like her parents used to teach her? Did she really have to be afraid of them? 

She needed to know. 

Mavis drained her resources at the overly stocked libraries of Up Top. She asked around town for a few eyewitness accounts and finally she trekked up the East Magnolian Mountains. 

Warning messages lined the entire base of the mountain. But, her determination got the better of her. Up and up she went. Her long blonde hair whipped around by the mountain’s harsh winds and her small bare feet almost frozen by the snow. She had been walking for about an hour and the peak was finally coming into view. 

She blinked rapidly, small snowflakes settled among her eyelashes obscuring her vision. Her breaths became shorter as she reached the top. And at the top she met Him.


	8. SafeHouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Natsu, where are we going?” He panted as he tried to keep up without being dragged. 
> 
> Natsu turned around, his grip on Gray’s wrist growing tighter. 
> 
> “We’re going somewhere safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAARRGGG! I'm sorrrry it's been sooo long since I updated but...school and good grades are a thing. Lol. 
> 
> I'm also trying to make my chapters longer! 
> 
> But anyways, enjoy!!!

Natsu stood slack jawed at the mountain. “What did you say? I mean, I heard you but, say it again.”

Gray took in a gulp of the cooler, thinner air before he spoke again. 

“Natsu, I’m...I’m sorry. I was stupid and too prideful and I should’ve apologized on the spot and…….and I love you.” 

Gray’s tears mixed into the snow after they left salty tracks in his face. 

“Natsu, I love you so much and I never want something like that to happen again.” He sobbed. 

Natsu stood still not wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

“Gray….I love you too.” He replied tears leaving salty tracks on his own cheeks. 

They both sat apart crying until Natsu grabbed the rope. 

“You shouldn’t have to cry alone, and neither should I.” he declared as he threw the rope to Gray who expertly tied it around his waist. 

Natsu steadied himself as he pulled Gray closer and closer until the only thing keeping him grounded was Natsu’s warm hold. 

They cried together for what seemed to be an hour before they heard noises coming from Up Top. 

Growls and scattered yelling erupted from the forest as Gray and Natsu sat together, frozen, waiting for the sounds to pass.

After the sounds slowly trailed away Natsu spoke up first. 

“Those were the TransGuards, weren't they?” 

Gray shivered and nodded his head. 

“Natsu, if they find us we're going to jail. You know that!” Gray whispered as the sounds of dogs and heavy combat boots got closer.   
Natsu turned back to Gray, a wild glint of rebellion and adventure in his eyes. 

“Then they won't find us.” 

They dashed into the woods of DownBelow. Natsu firmly holding Gray’s wrist so he wouldn’t fall back into his own world. 

Gray’s feet hovered just above the ground, like a balloon almost out of helium. 

“Natsu, where are we going?” He panted as he tried to keep up without being dragged. 

Natsu turned around, his grip on Gray’s wrist growing tighter. 

“We’re going somewhere safe.” 

Gray gasped at the comment and continued running. 

Natsu led them down a barely used path with weeds and brambles lashing them in the face. 

“Not that much farther, Gray. We’re almost there.” he assured as he led them farther and farther down the path until they came across a small shack. 

“Natsu, what is this place?” Gray questioned as the shack came into view. 

Natsu hurriedly shoved them both inside and locked the door, his face flushed from the chase. 

“This...is Igneel’s cabin.” He confessed. 

Gray looked at Natsu incredulously. “Natsu. When we first met you said Igneel’s cabin was destroyed. Didn’t you?” 

Natsu leaned his back against the door and let go of Gray who floated about the room freely. 

“I did say that but, at that time I didn’t know that this place existed. It’s just like his cabin that got destroyed just in a different spot. It’s like a duplicate.” 

Natsu hung his head low. 

“When I found this place I thought I found my home. Everything here is the same, Gray. Everything. It looks the same, the floorboards creak the same hell, it even smells the same. But, it just doesn't feel the same. This isn’t my home. It just feels...wrong. Dragging you here I mean.” 

Tears started to trail down Natsu’s face and Gray floated closer. 

“Well, maybe we can make this place our home….together. We can make it ours.” he said as he wiped the tears off his lover’s cheeks. 

Natsu smiled and brought Gray closer. 

“I….I’d really like that. Gray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


	9. Soothing Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are we safe here? Like, really safe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I'm back finally! Happy Thanksgiving! This chapter is soo short and I deeply apologize. I've hit some major writers block with this story but I still hope you enjoy! :) :) ;)

Only moments after Natsu’s soothing affirmation both were on edge as heavy boots and barks sounded all over the mountainside forest. 

 

“Natsu.” Gray started. Natsu let out the breath he was holding and looked at Gray. 

 

“Yes.” He answered 

 

“Are we safe here? Like, really safe?” 

 

Natsu feigned his usual carefree demeanor. 

 

“Doi Gray! It wouldn’t be a safe house now, would it?” Natsu laughed. “This cabin is too deep in the woods. It took me years to find it.” 

 

Gray sighed. “Good.” 

 

“So, now what do we do?” Gray asked as he hovered over the ground. 

 

Natsu looked around. “About what?” 

 

Gray pushed off the wall and floated closer.

 

“About this lack of gravity on me. This floating is annoying and difficult.” Gray admitted. 

 

“There isn’t a lack of gravity on you. Did you know that? There is actually more gravity pulling on you because your world is trying really hard to pull you back.” Natsu explained. 

 

Gray stood slack jawed. “Did you know in all my knowing you I’ve never heard you say something so intelligent.” 

 

Natsu pushed the floating Gray into the middle of the room where he was floating helplessly.

 

“Stay right there, I’ll be right back.” Natsu joked. 

 

“Natsu you asshole! You know I can’t go anywhere!” 

 

“That’s the point.” Natsu laughed as he winked and left the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


	10. Take Me To Where The Sun Don't Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Mavis Vermillion. You’ll catch a cold if you keep crying you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but hey, It's something #massivewritersblock

She found him at the top of the mountain and he found her. Her breath hitched as she saw his body stiffen as he found out he wasn’t alone. He looked up at her. He was crying. His tears came from DownBelow like a somber salty rain. 

“May I ask why you’re up here crying all by yourself?” Mavis asked. The boy gave no reply he just turned away from her but Mavis kept talking to him. 

“My name is Mavis Vermillion. You’ll catch a cold if you keep crying you know.” 

The boy turned to her and looked her up and down. “And you’ll catch a cold if you don’t put on any shoes in this snow.” He spat. 

Mavis looked down at her naked feet and whispered. “I don’t have any.” 

The boy strained to hear her. “What was that?” 

“I said I don’t have any!” Mavis yelled her face blushing in embarrassment.

The boy looked at her and turned away. 

“Silly girl. You live UpTop! Go ask your rich parents for some shoes!” the boy said. 

“What makes you think I’m rich!” Mavis yelled at him what he was saying was really hurting her feelings. 

“Because you live up there!” They boy yelled. 

“Why do you think Up here so special! It’s not some magical place like all of you people down there think it is. We have sadness, we have poverty, we have pain!” 

“You also have happiness and money and food and everything we don’t have down here!” 

“Prove it!” Mavis yelled. 

“What?! How?” The boy asked. 

“Take me Down Below.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers! What's good? It's been a while. Well, not really but, I know you missed me. 
> 
> Here it is! As promised. The gratsu fic I promised and procrastinated about. 
> 
> So, you finally got it. 
> 
> But, I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> Add me on Tumblr @random-fandom-hoe  
> I have like...one follower. I'll follow back. ;)
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


End file.
